Businesses are challenged to deliver quality and value to consumers, for example by providing various capabilities in manufactured computing devices while maintaining low overhead and providing quick repair service. Further, manufacturers may desire to provide consumer friendly usage of their computing devices. For example, businesses may desire to provide consumers with the ability to easily boot operating systems on devices.